


Destination Departure

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, Enemy Lovers, Humor, M/M, On the Run, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Breakdown, Tailgate. AU. In another world for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Departure

"You sure about this?"

"Why not? They'll have to believe that I'm one with the All Spark, or whatever it’s called."

"I wonder what your obituary will say." Breakdown mused.

" _Prominent civil servants’ spark has been off-lined in unexceptional circumstances,_ I guess."

"But either way, you have to be more extremely remarkable for that," Breakdown responded, amused, his servo switching to a hammer and swinging it down to the ground.

Tailgate regarded the ex-Wrecker impassively. "That's really attractive," he replied sarcastically.

Breakdown grinned. "Ah, what do you know?”

"As you may have noticed, I'm not good at breaking things."

"Yeah," Breakdown quipped, lowering his optics to rover over Tailgate’s form, "I have noticed that."

Tailgate arched an eyebrow and then rolled his optics. "Jeez, save that for later. Let's just get on with seeing this new world we’re on now."

"Yes," Breakdown responded. "Let's."

It was a new world, all right, and it was most certainly being in another world for the both of them.


End file.
